Slow and Steady
by DrKCooper
Summary: A series of one-shots as Jane and Maura figure out what they are to one another and what they want. Rating will change as story progresses. (K-T chapters 1-9, 11-12, 15, 18, 20; M-language and sexual content-for chapters 10, 13-14,16-17, 19)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: I received such positive reviews to my last piece, I decided rather than continue it, I would leave it as the stand alone piece I had intended. Instead, I'll write a multi-chapter piece. This will be a series of one-shots, all connected. There will be Rizzles, but unlike the sex then I love you or I love you then hopping in bed type stories out there, this piece will allow Jane and Maura some time to figure out what they are and what they want. Rating will likely change as the story progresses. -DKC_

**Slow and Steady**

It had been a long week and one that the two best friends wanted nothing more than to put behind them. Maura stood at the counter dishing their Thai take out onto plates that Jane had objected to. Why Maura wouldn't allow paper plates in the living room was something Jane just couldn't comprehend.

"Maur! You don't have to plate it like we're at a 5-star restaurant," Jane insisted.

"If we were at a 5-star restaurant, you would not be allowed in wearing _that_," Maura responded, pointing her finger at Jane's oversized sweatpants and tank top.

The smirk on Maura's face was undeniably sexy and Jane could not get past that fact. There were times that the title of best friend mattered very little to Jane in respect to how she looked at Maura. Jane wasn't blind.

"Hey!" Maura chuckled as Jane swatted her pointer finger out of the air, brushing off her joke. This left them standing face-to-face just inches from each other.

"This is better than any 5-star restaurant in town," Jane whispered, her mind swimming in the inappropriate thoughts she was suddenly having about her best friend.

As if time stood still, Jane was looking at Maura, Maura still and wondering what was going on in Jane's head. Then slowly Jane leaned in and pressed her lips to Maura's. She lingered just long enough to appreciate the softness of Maura's full lips. Slowly she separated them and found questioning eyes looking back at her.

"What was that for?" she managed to ask, her voice coming out much higher-pitched than she expected.

Jane shrugged and started picking up their plates.

"Sometimes you are just so damn adorable, I couldn't help it," Jane confessed.

Maura stood perfectly still, stunned by what had just happened as she watched Jane walk toward the couch with their dinner.

They sat down and ate dinner without mentioning the kiss. They sat through their Friday night movie without any awkwardness. Jane massaged Maura's feet and everything felt as it had every other movie night. But in the back of Jane's mind was the fact that she'd kissed her best friend. And in the very front of Maura's mind was just how much she liked that her best friend had kissed her.

"I need to go home," Jane said, stretching her long limbs and gathering her beer bottle and their plates from the coffee table.

"You could always stay," Maura said, turning off the DVD player and television.

"Frankie is working and Jo is home. She'll need dinner and a walk."

"Oh, right. Okay, well, thank you for dinner and the movie," Maura said as she started walking Jane to the door.

"I should be thanking you," Jane said with her trademark Rizzoli grin, grabbing her track jacket. "See you on Sunday for family dinner?"

"Of course. Your mother is coming at 4. If you love me, you'll not leave me with her the entire 2 hours before everyone else arrives," Maura answered.

"I'll be here at 3," came the quick response.

"Great! Text me when you get home?" Maura asked, a smile from Jane's quick answer to her 'if you love me' request.

"Yep," Jane said as she walked away to her car.

Maura watched Jane walk away, wondering what got into her friend tonight and if there was a chance that it might continue. She closed the door, got ready for bed and held her phone in her lap as she sat reading in bed. If she was honest with herself, she didn't comprehend anything she was reading. The brilliant doctor was re-reading sentences and entire paragraphs. Her mind was on Jane. More specifically, her mind was on Jane's lips and their firmness. Why had the detective kissed the doctor tonight? The chime of her phone alerted her to a text.

_Am home. Jo pretends she doesn't care._

Maura smiled and quickly typed out a response.

_She cares and she loves you, she just can't say it out loud._

Maura hit send with some hesitance. Would Jane read something into the message? Would it be the worst thing in the world if she did?

_Uh huh. Night Maur._

Maura didn't know if this was Jane deflecting or Jane simply not reading into her message. Either way, there was no reason to force the issue.

_Goodnight, J._

Both women went to bed completely confused, but with smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: To clarify: This story is completely unrelated to my piece "From the Rubble." Rating will likely change as the story progresses. -DKC_

**Slow and Steady – Chapter 2**

Family dinner on Sunday had gone by without a single word from either woman about their kiss. While neither said anything, they were both very much guilty of dwelling on it. Jane found she couldn't look at Maura without thinking of her lips. Maura found she couldn't look at Jane without thinking about what a kiss might lead to. The strange thing was that after the kiss, nothing changed. Their friendship was unshakeable. They continued with their work, their lives, the family they'd come to share and absolutely nothing changed.

"God!" Jane growled as she walked into Maura's office, closed the door behind her and leaned against the door.

"Jane?" Maura asked, looking over her reading glasses at her friend.

"Is it possible that these guys could be bigger assholes?" Jane began kneading her temples.

"Which guys?" Maura didn't move from her seated position behind her desk.

"So we've got this victim up in interrogation, right?" Maura nodded.

"She's just been through hell. Saw things no girl her age should have seen. Was treated like garbage. They attacked her for being something she certainly isn't," Jane explained, the anguish on her face clear. "And what do those pricks say? They say she's hot and can't stop talking about her legs!"

"I read recently about something called slut-shaming," Maura said, standing and making her way out from behind her desk.

"It's disgusting. And these assholes should know better. They are supposed to be protecting this girl for Christ's sake."

Maura took her reading glasses off and set them on her desk before making her way toward Jane. Jane continued to lean against the door, running her fingers through her unruly hair. Her eyes met Maura's as the doctor approached and she could see the sympathy and concern in Maura's eyes. Maura's eyes were always the first place to look for the emotion she was feeling.

"Did you say anything to them?" Maura wondered.

"I told them that they were out of line and being extremely inappropriate. I may have said I'd kick their asses if they didn't shut up," the detective answered, the corner of her mouth curling slightly.

The smile on Maura's face revealed so much. She reached a hand out to the crook of Jane's elbow, gently rubbing circles with her thumb.

"What can I do?" Maura nearly whispered.

"Ugh," Jane exhaled.

Maura pulled Jane into a hug, her arms wrapping tight around her. She was pleased to find Jane willing and accepting of the gesture. Jane nuzzled her face into the space just below Maura's left ear, between her neck and shoulder. There was a comfortable silence between them as the circles Maura had made with her thumb just moments before were now replicated in the middle of Jane's back. Jane took in a breath and the feeling of that breath on Maura's neck made the smaller woman shiver. Jane was not oblivious to the reaction. She pulled Maura tighter against her and shifted her nose so that she could take in the scent of Maura's hair. She found nothing as mesmerizing as Maura's scent. The doctor noticed the action and felt her nipples hardening. How was she going to explain this to Jane? Would she need to?

Maura was lost in her mind and Jane was lost in Maura when suddenly Jane's cell phone buzzed startling them both.

"Rizzoli!" Jane barked as she reluctantly let go of Maura. "Yeah, okay. I'll be there in a second and I can make sure she gets home."

Jane ended her call and looked at the doctor before her. The doctor was rubbing her own arms to create warmth through friction. Jane watched this movement and let her arms roam to Maura's chest. She couldn't help the slight smirk that developed on her face.

"I have to go," Jane said, disappointment written all over her face.

Maura couldn't speak. Jane turned to open the door and was nearly through it when Maura managed to get her words out.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?" she answered, turning back to Maura. Their eyes locked on one another for a moment.

"Nevermind," Maura took the easy way out.

Jane smiled and slowly walked out of the morgue, leaving Maura to wonder what had just happened and why her body had betrayed her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: I greatly appreciate all of your reviews! Again, the rating will change as the story progresses. -DKC_

**Slow and Steady – Chapter 3**

Jane had just put on her pajamas and was pulling back the covers on her bed to crawl in when there was a knock on her front door. Looking at the clock, the detective was surprised to hear a knock at after eleven on a Wednesday night. She turned on the hallway light and walked toward the door.

"Maura?" Jane said, surprised to see her best friend at such a late hour. She was even more surprised to see the always put-together doctor in yoga pants and a camisole with a jacket draped over her.

"Can I come in? I didn't wake you, did I?" came the answer.

"No, I was just getting ready for bed," Jane said, motioning Maura in and closing the door behind her. "Are you okay?"

"I…" Maura stopped and turned toward Jane in the semi-darkness of the entry. "Can I stay?"

"Oh, Maur. Of course. Always. Are you not sleeping?" she reached for Maura's hand.

The soft side of Jane only came out with Maura. When Maura nodded, Jane's heart broke a little for her friend. Having lived through years of nightmares, she was sympathetic to anyone dealing with that hell. Jane knew that in the aftermath of the Rockmond incident, her friend was battling that particular hell. Jane began leading Maura to the bedroom, shutting off the hall light as she went.

"Here," Jane said, taking the jacket from Maura and placing it on the chair in the corner of her bedroom.

Pulling down the covers on the other side of the bed where her friend would be sleeping, Jane wondered how it had come to the point that she and Maura had their own designated sides of the bed regardless of which bed they were sharing. Maura crawled into bed and watched as Jane went around to the other side, crawled in and shut off the bedside lamp.

"Thank you," Maura breathed as she settled in.

"I'm always here for you," Jane responded.

"I know. I just don't always take advantage of that," Maura said.

"Don't think of it as taking advantage. Just think of it as simple as asking for a glass of wine or a ride to work."

"I'll try that," Maura said as she turned over, her back to Jane.

"Jane…I…could you…" Maura stammered.

Jane knew her best friend well enough to know that she was asking for comfort. She knew Maura well enough to know that it was one of the harder things for her to ask for. She simply slid closer to Maura and wrapped her left arm around her and pulled her back tight to her chest.

"Thank you, Jane," Maura whispered.

"Rest, sweetie. I'll be right here."

….

Jane woke to an amazing sight. She was on her back with her arm around Maura. Maura's head was resting on Jane's chest and their legs were tangled, but that wasn't what had Jane's attention immediately upon waking. Just under her t-shirt was Maura's hand. That perfect hand rested on her upper abs. It was taking everything in Jane to keep her body under control at the sensation.

Slowly the doctor began to wake. She sleepily looked up at Jane, thankful for a full night's sleep for the first time in weeks. Then she realized where her right hand was. She felt the smooth, soft skin of Jane's abs and twitched rather than explore the skin with her fingers, as she so desperately wanted to. She looked at her hand and then up at Jane.

"Sorry," Maura offered, starting to slide her hand down Jane's abs to remove it from under the brunette's shirt.

"Don't," Jane rasped, placing her hand directly over Maura's to keep her hand in place under her shirt.

Jane held Maura's hand on her abs, the thin t-shirt the only thing separating their hands. As Maura relaxed, she couldn't resist the urge to rub her fingers over Jane's tight, perfect abs. She made figure eights across Jane's abs, noting the increase in Jane's heartbeat and the shallow breaths the woman beside her began taking. There was no question that Jane was aroused. And knowing that about her friend was extremely arousing. Maura's hand traveled lower. Maura knew she was circling Jane's transverse abdominis muscle, but to Jane it felt as if she were getting awfully close to the drawstring of her pajama pants.

"Ummm?" Jane half moaned, half questioned.

Maura moved her hand back higher and stilled.

"I should go home and get ready for work. Your alarm is going to go off soon," Maura said.

Jane took a deep breath and nodded.

"You might have a dress in my closet," Jane volunteered.

"I'll need my purse," the doctor said, letting go and scooting backward out of bed. "I'll shower at home and get ready there."

Jane sat up, suddenly missing the closeness of Maura and wondering what the hell that was with Maura's hand under her shirt.

"I'll see you at work?" Jane asked.

"Yes. Would you like to meet me in the café for breakfast?" Maura was slipping on her shoes and picking up her jacket off the chair where Jane had left it last night.

"Sounds good," Jane smiled.

"I, umm, I needed a night of sleep more than you know," Maura said, looking at the floor, suddenly ashamed of how vulnerable she was.

"I am here," Jane insisted. "Whenever and for whatever you need me."

Both women couldn't help but think about all of the possible things Maura might need Jane for. Maura shook her head out of her reverie and walked out Jane's bedroom door. When Jane heard her apartment door open and close she collapsed back on her bed and her hands immediately fell to her abs. The feeling of Maura's hands drawing patterns there would not leave her any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: This is turning into slow burn to Rizzles territory and I don't intend to speed it up significantly right away. Thanks for your patience—or for not yelling at me in your impatience! ;) -DKC_

**Slow and Steady – Chapter 4**

"Who is Dr. Isles dating?" Korsak asked in the squad room, causing Jane to suddenly pay attention to a conversation she hadn't been part of.

"I don't know. That's just what he said," Frost responded. "Maybe Jane knows."

Both men were looking at the brunette detective and she had no idea why or what they had been talking about before Korsak had asked whom Maura was dating.

"She's not dating anyone," Jane said, attempting to keep her curiosity at bay.

"That's not what Crowe said," Frost responded.

"Crowe?" Jane nearly growled.

If there was one detective that Jane couldn't stand it was Crowe. She was glad when he had left their precinct a few years before and hadn't given him much thought since.

"Yeah, I guess the doc was over at his new precinct and one of the detectives asked Maura if she was seeing anyone, you know, to ask her out. And she told him she was," came the calm response to Jane's near growl.

"Well, we don't' tell each other _everything_," Jane said almost under her breath. "But I would definitely know if she was dating someone."

"If who is dating someone?" came the soft voice from behind the detectives.

Jane turned and saw Maura standing in the doorway to the bullpen. She hadn't heard Maura approach and quickly saw why—Maura wasn't in heels for the first time in, well, ever.

"You. Crowe said Detective Palmer asked you out," Frost answered, offering his chair to Maura, but she waved him off.

"Oh. I… He did ask, but I…I…" Maura stuttered.

"Maur, you're going to give yourself hives," Jane chuckled. "Out with it."

"He's friends with Crowe. It's Crowe!" Maura whined and all three detectives busted up laughing.

"How did you not get hives when you told him you were seeing someone?" Jane asked.

"He didn't define 'seeing;' I see people all the time," came the doctor's rationale.

Both of the men laughed and Jane simply stared at her best friend. Until that moment she hadn't noticed the incredibly tight trousers Maura had on. She was lost in the image before her when she heard mention of Detective Crowe again.

"You could always date Crowe," Frost kidded Maura.

Jane took the opportunity to throw an empty paper cup at him in Maura's defense, narrowly missing the side of his face and landing on his desk.

"Hey! There are plenty of single men in the BPD," he argued. "So many we could have our own calendar.

"Gross! You do realize you're talking about Korsak, right?" Jane made fake gagging noises and Korsak feigned devastation.

"I won't be dating any of the single _men_ of the BPD," Maura responded, putting extra emphasis on the men part.

"Let me walk you out, Maur," Jane said, furiously trying to hide the blush that had developed on her face with Maura's last comment.

Would Maura consider dating Jane? The detective had no idea, but she did know she suddenly felt much better knowing that her best friend wasn't seeing anyone. Why? She couldn't decide. Whether or not Jane wanted to date Maura, she wasn't sure. But she was sure she didn't want anyone else touching Maura.

"Anxious to get out of that conversation, detective?" Maura teased as they walked toward the elevator.

"You have no idea!" Jane exhaled.

"You were jealous," Maura dug.

"Was not!" Jane's response was too quick and vehement to be true.

"You were," Maura said quietly as she pushed the elevator button.

"Why did you come upstairs?" the detective was trying desperately to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject," Maura grinned.

"Maur…" Jane whined.

Maura Isles stepped into the elevator and locked eyes with Jane. Jane's stubbornness was legendary. Getting Jane to admit that she was in fact jealous of anyone that might be dating Maura was a tall order.

"Jane…" Maura demanded as she pulled the detective by her wrist into the elevator as the doors were closing.

Jane stumbled forward, nearly running into Maura as she tried to keep her balance. Maura held Jane by her wrist and didn't lose eye contact.

"I came upstairs because I wanted to see you," Maura whispered. "Right now, I only see you."

With those last two words, Maura closed the small distance between the two women and pressed her lips to Jane's. It was chaste, though fueled with unspoken desire. Whatever was going on between them was going to burn them soon if they didn't stop getting so close to the flame.

Breaking the two women from the kiss and the moment was the sound of the elevator dinging and the doors opening. The doctor had never pushed the button for the morgue. Jane stepped backward out of the elevator, not losing eye contact until the doors of the elevator were closing with the doctor's eyes behind them. The last thing she saw was a look of satisfaction on her best friend's face.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: I'm finding these short scenes much quicker to write. Hopefully y'all aren't feeling bombarded by updates. Thank you again for the kind reviews and encouragement to continue. -DKC_

**Slow and Steady – Chapter 5**

"Maura, take a break from it. We need to sleep. Sleep, then catch the bastard who did this," Jane pleaded from her place on Maura's office couch where she was lying down.

"You should sleep. Only one of us can sleep at a time down here anyway," came the doctor's response.

The two women had been in Maura's office for about a half hour. Jane came with Maura to her office hoping to catch an hour or two of sleep while the team waited for lab results on their latest possible suspect. They'd been working a case nonstop for almost 48 hours without any breaks. Korsak had gone home for a few hours and Frost was likely asleep in the bunks the department kept for tired cops on call.

"There's plenty of room for both of us on this couch," Jane stated as if she was simply offering her friend a glass of water and not intimate sleeping quarters.

Maura looked at Jane, her eyebrow raised. Jane scooted back against the back of the couch and patted the spot beside her. Putting aside her logical, rational brain, the doctor closed her laptop and walked to the door. Though it was already closed, Maura locked it. She walked to the couch, slipped off her heels and settled in with her back to Jane. The detective took the opportunity to wrap both arms around her friend.

"Jane? What are we doing?" Maura asked sincerely.

"We're getting an hour or two of sleep for our sanity," Jane droned, her chin resting on Maura's shoulder.

Disappointed in the deflection, Maura turned around in Jane's arms and placed her left hand on Jane's hip. Their faces were an inch apart.

"Jane…" Maura started.

"I don't know, Maur. I don't know what we're doing or where it is going, but I like it. It feels natural, like this is where we were headed all this time. I don't know, I wish I did," came the thoughtful, honest response.

Maura's hands cupped Jane's face as she considered what she was about to do. She now knew that anything she did—at least anything they had done—wasn't objectionable to her best friend who she was terrified of losing. Maura's mouth found Jane's and this time there was nothing chaste about the kiss. She started kissing Jane tenderly. Her tongue traced Jane's bottom lip. It was a split second between Jane granting Maura entrance and Maura tangling her tongue with Jane's. It was, in many ways, their real first kiss and it was everything Maura hoped—passionate, heated and uninhibited.

Jane loved the feeling of Maura's tongue exploring her mouth. She was trying to prevent a moan from escaping as she relished the sensation of Maura tickling the roof of her mouth. Her arms were tightening, Maura's breasts pushing into her own. She knew her body's response was soon to be out of control if this continued.

"Maur…" Jane broke the kiss. "If you keep kissing me like that, we are never going to get any sleep and we'll regret that in another 12 hours when we've been awake for 60 straight."

"You're right," Maura agreed as she suddenly kissed Jane's forehead and turned over in her arms.

"I was expecting at least a bit of an argument," Jane chuckled, pulling Maura tight to her.

"I am saving that energy for later," came the confident and teasing response. Simultaneously, Maura pressed her ass further back into Jane.

There was a noticeable gulp from Jane as she felt the pressure of Maura's ass against the places that were making her body hum. Despite Maura's teasing, the sleep deprivation was winning out.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Jane managed to whisper as she nodded off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: This is the longest chapter thus far and the most steamy. As one of the reviews noted, I find this approach (slow burn) quite realistic. As much as I love writing smut and especially the variety that ends with Jane and Maura jumping into bed together after suddenly realizing their feelings, I don't think it would ever happen that way. They are both too cerebral. Thanks for reading! -DKC_

**Slow and Steady – Chapter 6**

"Dammit!" Jane slapped the roof of the car as she opened her door and slid into the seat.

She had walked through most of the Boston Police Department parking garage trying to cool off and yet she was still hot under the collar. She didn't know where to place the blame for her anger. She was stupid to think she and Maura could ever become more than just best friends. It was flirting, right? The touching, the kisses, the long looks that spoke volumes. Just flirting. Right.

"Shit!" Jane gripped the steering wheel and lowered her forehead to rest against it.

When she had gone to visit Maura in her office, she had every intention of asking her out to dinner. A date? Maybe. But at the very least she'd be having dinner in good company. She found herself wanting to spend more and more time with her best friend. She found herself wanting more than that, of course. And then she was brought back to reality when she walked into Maura's office and saw a huge bouquet of flowers on the corner of the doctor's desk. She never should have asked who sent them. She should have stayed the hell out of it. She asked. She wished she hadn't, but now she knew that the flowers were from Ian. She couldn't even process the words that were coming out of Maura's mouth. She turned and walked right out of Maura's office. She could hear Maura calling her name as she reached the stairwell, but she never turned back. She couldn't turn back. Ian—that bastard.

Jane was lost in thought, going over and over the events she had suddenly and inexplicably kissed her best friend for no other reason than she was being adorable. She didn't invent Maura's interest, did she? She didn't imagine the immense want shared between them, did she? Suddenly the sound of the passenger-side door opening sounded inordinately loud in the quiet parking garage. Despite what had just happened, she was surprised to see her friend getting into the car.

"What was that?" Maura asked with a furor that Jane hadn't seen directed at her by her friend in a very long time.

Jane sat there in silence contemplating what to say. She didn't know if she could even utter Ian's name, much less listen to Maura tell her they were back together. But Maura wasn't having any of Jane's silence. She slapped the back of her left hand against Jane's right shoulder to get her attention.

"What was it?" Maura's voice was becoming more irate. "Damn you!"

Maura had slapped at Jane's shoulder again and this time Jane reflexively caught Maura's wrist in her hand. When Maura's other hand came up to try to pull herself free of Jane, Jane grabbed her other wrist as well.

"Stop it!" The doctor demanded.

"What does he have that I don't, Maur?" Jane barked.

Maura was still squirming, attempting to get out of Jane's grip, but she was losing the battle to the detective. Until Jane said 'he', Maura had no idea what they were even fighting about.

"He's nothing," Maura asserted.

Maura was pulling her wrists toward her and this brought Jane's entire body with them. Before Jane could respond or hold her ground physically, Maura's lips were on hers.

The kiss was eager and fueled by Jane's rage and Maura's indignation. Jane released Maura's wrists and immediately those hands tangled in long dark hair. One hand held tight to the back of Jane's neck, pulling the brunette's mouth harder into her own so her tongue could reach all of the places she most wanted to taste. Jane's hands were on Maura's elbows, though she was caught between resisting the attack and pulling the doctor closer. Finally she gripped those elbows and pushed Maura back so that only a few inches separated them.

Jane looked at Maura and saw the pure desire she was feeling reflecting back at her. It was now her turn to attack Maura's mouth, pulling the doctor toward her. Jane had a hand on Maura's neck and a hand on the small of her back. She'd pulled the doctor almost entirely out of her seat as she kissed her furiously. Maura pushed Jane back and fell back toward her side of the car. She was leaning back, almost lying back toward the door when Jane's hand gripped her left hip. Maura's medical training told her that the pressure Jane was administering there would leave a bruise. She didn't care. She forced herself up and pulled Jane by the lapels of her jacket, kissing her fiercely and without compunction.

In the heat of their kiss, Jane had wrapped her left arm around Maura's low back and was pulling the doctor back toward her. Maura was now positioned face to face with Jane in the driver's seat, with her right hipbone between Jane's thighs and her back to the steering wheel. The kissing was frenzied and neither woman could have stopped in that moment if they absolutely had to.

Maura let out a quiet moan when she felt Jane's right hand slide from the place on Maura's low back that Jane often guided her into a room with to a place much lower on her ass. Her best friend was palming her ass and it was the most incredible feeling. As their kissing was becoming sloppy with want and need, Maura's mouth attached to Jane's neck and she reached for the hand Jane was gripping her ass with. She took that hand, brought it around front and parted her thighs slightly. She directed Jane's hand to her center where Jane obediently cupped Maura. Jane knew precisely how to apply pressure where Maura needed it, Maura's tight jeans allowing an unobstructed path to do so.

Soon their lips were back on one another's and Maura's hand was holding on to Jane's neck for dear life. Maura's hips rocked into Jane's hand and Jane let out a groan. The pressure was increasing. The doctor knew that if she didn't put an end to this, her body's reaction would not be stoppable. She knew she was approaching the edge and she knew that she didn't want to go over that edge in the car. Not like this. Her only option was to push back on Jane and rotate her hips so she could ease back toward her own side of the car. It wasn't until her ass met the passenger seat of the car that they broke their kiss.

Both women just looked at each other. Maura attempted to smooth her shirt and jacket while Jane did nothing but gawk at the woman before her. Neither knew what to say.

"He's nothing," Maura whispered as she leaned her head back against the headrest and wiped the hair from her eyes.

"You said that," Jane muttered, looking at Maura with a stunned look on her face.

"I sent him a donation for his organization with a note asking that we be professional and interact as colleagues and no longer personal acquaintances," Maura spoke with what sounded like an already established detachment to Ian.

"I…" the detective remained stunned. "I overreacted."

"Yes, you did. They were simply a thank you for the donation and a once more for old time's sake sentiment. It will never happen again," Maura explained, looking ahead at the cement pillars of the parking garage.

"I'm sorry, Maura," Jane mumbled.

Not knowing what else to do, Jane reached across the space between them and took Maura's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. They sat like that for several minutes, minutes that felt like hours, until a car horn in the parking structure startled them.

"I need to go back in. I'm expecting some results," Maura stated quietly, not looking at Jane.

Jane let go of Maura's hand and reached over to pull the door lever for Maura. As she reached over, their closeness allowed Jane to press a soft kiss to Maura's cheek. Nothing more. Then she watched as her friend got out of the car and walked back toward the elevator bay.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: Was asked by a reader if there is more. Yes. How much? I have no idea. The ideas just keep coming to me and I've had plenty of time to write as of late. However, I am uncertain of where it all ends. When they sleep together? When they define what they are? Do they even need to define it? I'm clearly not sure. If any of you have suggestions, I will readily take them. In the meantime, I'll just keep writing the ideas as they come. -DKC_

**Slow and Steady – Chapter 7**

"He is employed by the French consulate, Rizzoli," the grumpy lieutenant told his detective.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rizzoli argued.

"He has immunity," came the only response she was given.

"This is bullshit and you know it!" Jane huffed, storming out of the office.

As Jane approached her desk, she used both her arms to take a swipe at her desk. Paperwork, empty coffee cups and her lamp crashed to the floor. She stomped out of the bullpen and forcefully pushed open the door to the stairwell. Once the door closed behind her she sat on the top step. Fuming for several minutes, all Jane could think about was hitting something. She had learned for the sake of her knuckles to not punch walls—that lesson taking far longer to learn than it should have.

"What?!" Jane snapped as she heard the stairwell door open.

Looking up she noticed that the person coming through the doorway was one Dr. Maura Isles. Jane shook her head.

"Sorry," she turned away from Maura and continued stewing.

The doctor walked toward Jane and joined her on the top step without saying a word.

"Frost?" Jane asked, wondering how her best friend knew where to find her or that anything had happened in the first place.

Maura pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket, opened the text message from Frost and tilted it for Jane to see. It read: _Jane needs you_. The detective sighed, relaxing at the fact that her partner knew her so well and realizing how inappropriate her behavior had been.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Maura asked calmly, placing her hand on Jane's thigh.

"God, Maura. This job makes me crazy sometimes," Jane admitted. "Police work is hard enough without one hand tied behind my back."

Maura hated to see anguish on Jane's face. She hated to see her friend so invested in an outcome that just wasn't possible. She knew Jane well enough to know how frustrating not getting results was for her. Maura looked back toward the stairwell door to make sure nobody was watching through the small glass window and then took Jane's hand in her own. Maura interlaced their fingers and held Jane's bicep with her other hand. The doctor rested her head on Jane's shoulder.

"You'll find another way," Maura reassured her.

The two women sat like that, holding hands with Maura resting her head on Jane's shoulder for several minutes. Jane's mind and body finally relaxed and the frustration began to dissipate.

"Why are you so good to me?" Jane asked.

Maura sat up a bit and looked right at Jane. "You are my best friend and I love you."

Jane arched an eyebrow at her friend.

"Not now," Maura shook her head and smiled briefly, attempting to defer a conversation about her love for Jane for another time.

The detective knew what her friend meant and responded by simply squeezing her hand tighter.

"I should get back," Jane stood and offered a hand to Maura.

The doctor stood and wiped unnoticeable particles from the back of her skirt. She took a few steps toward the stairwell door and had her hand on the handle when Jane's hand covered hers, stopping her from going further.

"Maura…" Jane said quietly. "Thank you."

Maura looked into Jane's eyes, content with the feeling of Jane's hand on hers and the knowledge that she, more than anyone, could have such a calming, comforting influence on her friend.

"Of course."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: Does anyone know if it is possible to give individual chapters ratings or if you can only adjust the rating for the entire story as you go along? The rating for this chapter is teetering between T and M. But the next chapter won't be M. So, I'm at a loss as to what to do. I'm leaving the T rating for now, unless someone objects. Thank you all for hanging with me, for the follows, favorites and great reviews. -DKC_

**Slow and Steady – Chapter 8**

It had been a terribly long week and the Boston Police Department was no closer to solving a grisly triple homicide that involved a suspect attached to the French consulate. Each of the detectives assigned the case were exhausted, but Detective Jane Rizzoli appeared to be losing grip. The lack of sleep, the stress and the anger had all taken a toll.

"Hey," Jane said, leaning against the door jam of Maura's office.

"Hi," Maura responded, looking up at her lanky friend and noting how tired she looked.

"You wanna get out of here?" Jane's tone revealed nothing of her intentions.

"God, yes," the doctor was out of her chair and gathering her things.

The two women walked to Maura's car in the parking garage without so much as a word between them. Neither glanced at the other. Jane got in the passenger seat and stared straight ahead as Maura got in and started the Prius.

"Do you want to stop and have a drink?" Maura asked.

"Could we just have a drink at your house?" Jane responded without looking at Maura.

"Sure."

Maura drove the car out of the parking garage and onto the streets of Boston. She maneuvered through traffic at a careful pace, something Jane usually found irritating. However, Jane was watching Maura watch the road and really didn't care how quickly they made it to Maura's house. When Maura glanced out the corner of her eye and saw Jane watching her closely, she took her right hand from the steering wheel and placed it over Jane's on the console. Maura's hand remained in that position until they arrived in her driveway and had to actually leave the car.

"Beer?" Maura asked as the two women walked into the doctor's house.

"Please," Jane answered, removing her boots and jacket.

"What would you like to eat?" Maura continued to the fridge.

"Not hungry," Jane answered, taking the beer that Maura was holding out to her.

"Jane, you need to eat," if anyone could talk Jane into taking care of herself it would be Maura.

The detective sat down at the kitchen island as Maura began rummaging through the fridge. She hadn't expected Jane to not put up a fight, but she was going to find something for them for dinner whether Jane agreed or not. The detective appeared lost in her own thoughts, maybe about the case, maybe about more personal things. Once Maura had pulled a few ingredients from the fridge, Jane found her eyes drawn to what she was doing. It didn't take long for Jane to stop watching Maura's cooking and start watching just Maura.

"Your eyes are on me," Maura stated matter-of-factly when she noticed how Jane couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Sorry," Jane mumbled, but hardly pulled her eyes away.

"I noticed you watching me in the lab this afternoon," Maura turned from the stove so she was looking directly at Jane.

Rather than attempt to apologize again, Jane stood and walked toward the recycling bin where she tossed the beer bottle she had already drained. The doctor turned down the stove, covered the pan and allowed their dinner to simmer.

"It's perfectly acceptable," the doctor quietly stated.

"Hmm?" the brunette was drawn closer to Jane by the softness of her statement.

"Watching me. You can," came a slightly more assertive response that was met with a chuckle from her friend.

"You make it sound like I'm a voyeur," Jane took two more steps toward Maura.

"I certainly didn't intend to. I just meant, well…" Maura was stumbling through her attempt at banter. Jane's progression toward her was making her heart beat faster.

"I like watching you," the detective confessed, huskily. She was now standing in front of Maura and had reached out her hand to brush Maura's hair back over her shoulder.

"It is…" Maura paused to catch her breath. "Intense."

Jane's hand that had brushed Maura's hair back was now under Maura's chin, tilting it upward. And then gently, as if she was afraid of breaking the smaller woman, Jane touched her lips to Maura's. Maura, on the other hand, was afraid of nothing and immediately deepened the kiss. Her hands tangled in Jane's hair as she pulled them closer together. The gentle way that Jane had approached kissing Maura went out the window when her friend responded the way she did. The detective's hands left Maura's face and hair and went to her hips where she was able to guide the doctor back toward the counter.

"Oh," Maura moaned as her back made contact with the counter. Jane reached her hand out to place over the faucet of the sink just to be sure Maura's shoulders wouldn't hit it as she leaned back further.

Jane's mouth left Maura's as she focused on the blonde's earlobe. The sensation was driving Maura wild. Not wanting it to stop or for their current activity to end in mere kissing, she brought her hands between them and began unbuttoning her own shirt. She wanted Jane's hands on her, hands she couldn't trust to make that leap alone. There was no need for detective work to understand what Maura wanted. Certain Maura's back and shoulders were safe against the counter, Jane brought her hands to Maura's bra-clad breasts, palming them and eliciting the most beautiful sound escape her friend's mouth.

"God, Jane," Maura gasped.

Looking up from Maura's chest and into Maura's eyes, she saw desire, passion and maybe even a touch of fear. It was the fear that worried Jane.

"Maur…" Jane hummed as she used her thumbs to circle around the nipples barely covered by the silk bra. "Best friends don't do this."

"Don't do what?" Maura panted in her enjoyment of Jane's hands on her.

"This," Jane growled, using her thumbs to grind into Maura's hard nipples.

"They don't?" Maura responded coyly.

"You joke? Of all the times to joke?" Jane smiled at both what Maura said and the vision before her.

Jane leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Maura's. Jane's hands grazed the sides of the beautiful breasts before her as they lowered to rest on curvy hips. Maura took a moment to catch her breath. She knew that the excitement was likely over for the evening, but she did not regret for a second opening her shirt to Jane.

"Can we go up to bed?" Jane asked.

"You really should eat something before going to sleep. I know you haven't been eating regularly," Maura answered, never letting go of Jane.

"Damn, here I thought I could get out of dinner and take you upstairs and have my way with you," the detective sarcastically quipped.

"You may have your way with me anytime you would like," the doctor whispered.

Jane let out a breath in an attempt to not groan at Maura's comment. Their foreheads parted and the detective gently kissed where she'd just been leaning her head. They both knew tonight wouldn't be the night Jane took Maura up on her offer, but they also knew that this dance they'd been doing would come to an end eventually and that end would likely result in precisely the offer Maura just made.

The only question was when.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: This is truly how I see Maura and Jane reaching true Rizzles—slowly, with kisses dispersed through their lives and not much talking about it. It's frustrating for me as well as you readers, but that's just how I see it. I assure you, though, chapter 10 is going to be HOT. -DKC_

**Slow and Steady – Chapter 9**

Jane walked into the bullpen, her hair a mess, her pants torn at the knee and filthy head to toe. Standing in the bullpen was a distressed Maura. She had been discussing an autopsy finding with a detective when she heard the radios in the department signal an officer down and all available assistance to the scene. The scene was a garage in Dorchester where Detectives Frost, Korsak and Rizzoli had been investigating a murder for the past three days. Jane.

"Jane!" Maura cried as she moved quickly toward the out-of-breath detective.

The two women embraced, holding on to one another for just a bit longer than was professionally appropriate, but neither caring.

"I'm okay," Jane whispered into the ear of a trembling Maura.

Though Maura could physically see and touch Jane, the fear of not knowing who had been shot just minutes before was still with Maura. She was shaking and tears were threatening to fall. As it turned out, no officer had been shot, but in a hail of bullets, a local private security guard took a bullet to the leg as everybody, including Jane was able to dive for cover.

"Frost, I'll be back in ten," Jane hollered.

Leading Maura toward the elevator, Jane wanted badly to take her hand to assure her that everything was okay. She knew that Maura was terrified of Jane getting shot again. The elevator was open when they reached it, Jane stepped in and Maura followed. As soon as the door closed, Jane reached for Maura's shaking hands and looked at the doctor.

"You can't…." Jane started to say, wanting to express how telling it was when Maura lost it at the thought of Jane hurt, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I can't lose you," Maura choked, tears now falling rapidly.

Jane enveloped her best friend in a hug and held her tight, whispering over and over again that she was okay. As the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Jane was past the point of caring if anyone saw them in such an intimate position. Slowly she was able to lead Maura by the small of her back to her office.

They reached Maura's office and Jane closed it behind them. As she turned around, Maura's mouth was on hers and small, exacting hands were pressing her hips back against the door. The kiss was fierce. Maura's tongue was deep in Jane's mouth as her hands roamed from pointy hipbones to tight abs. The brunette had tangled her hands in Maura's hair. As Maura broke the kiss for air, Jane tugged on the woman's bottom lip and ran her hands down Maura's spine to her ass. There was no space between them and hardly any oxygen.

"I…have to…go…interrogate…" Jane was attempting to speak in between kisses and the rocking of Maura's hips against hers.

"Mmm…I know. Just…one…minute."

Jane gripped Maura's ass hard with both hands and held their hips tight against one another, not giving Maura any leverage to rock against her.

"Maura…" Jane pleaded half-heartedly.

Once the kiss was broken, Maura remained with her arms wrapped around Jane's neck and though Jane loosened her grip, she did not remove her hands from Maura's backside.

"I was so worried," Maura whispered.

"I know. I'm okay," the detective attempted to soothe her.

Slowly both women loosened their hold and Maura took a step backward. She looked Jane up and down.

"God, you are a mess," Maura stated.

Jane started laughing. It was a simple chuckle that grew into a hearty laugh.

"We're both a mess. I just happen to be covered in dirt," Jane said.

They both knew what Jane was referring to. In the last few weeks, other than a few pointed comments, they hadn't discussed what this was or where it was going. To both of them it continued to feel like the natural progression of their friendship. They had both separately thought about what it was, Jane realizing that this was always there between them, they had just kept that particular door shut. Maura thought about how surprised she still was that Jane was the one to kiss her first. All they knew was that it felt right.

Jane combed her fingers through Maura's hair and attempted to wipe the dirt from Maura's blouse. She couldn't care less what she looked like, but she knew it would bother the doctor immensely to look even slightly disheveled. Jane kissed Maura's lips softly and then opened the office door. Duty called.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: I read through the first 9 chapters and noticed all kinds of typos. I apologize for the hurried way in which I've been writing and posting—a breeding ground for typos. To the reader who mentioned that Maura would likely want to know what was going on with them, I think you're right and I have addressed this. Thanks for the suggestion. Please note the change in rating. Without further ado, the much awaited chapter 10. -DKC_

**Slow and Steady – Chapter 10**

Sitting at the Dirty Robber with Frost, Korsak and Frankie wasn't quite where Jane and Maura wanted to be this Friday night, but as long as they were together, it was good enough.

Jane and Maura shared one side of the booth, as they often did, as the table discussed the brutal cases they'd recently closed and their plans for the weekend. Maura found herself zoning out frequently through the night, thinking more about Jane than the conversation at hand. Her mind was wandering when she felt Jane's hand rest on her thigh. She looked over and Jane winked at her. The weight of Jane's hand on Maura's thigh caused a sensation low in the doctor's stomach that only served to fuel the questions circling in her brain.

As their dinner and drinks came to a close, it wasn't particularly late. Walking to their cars, Maura asked Jane if she'd like to come over to watch a movie. Jane readily accepted the offer and put her hand out for Maura's keys. Though Maura often put up a fight about this, secretly she loved Jane driving them in Maura's car.

"Jane?" Maura asked as Jane was concentrating on the road while driving them home.

"Hmm?"

"You know that I like to have definitions for human interactions because I am often at a loss when it comes to understanding them," the analytical doctor began. "And I realize that whatever has been going on with us hasn't been going on for very long, but at some point are we going to, well, talk about it?"

Jane glanced at Maura and took one hand off the wheel to place over Maura's hand. There was no doubting the love and loyalty in the detective's eyes and Maura knew that, she'd seen that look from Jane for years now. She just struggled to find words for what exactly that meant.

"When you were a kid, did you ever finally learn how to do something and just wanted to take a moment to revel in that victory?"

Maura gave Jane a confused look, not following the detective's line of thought at all.

"Like, when I was in little league, I had worked and worked at executing the perfect drag bunt. I'd try it in games and I'd always be thrown out," Jane explained. "Then one day, for whatever reason, it just clicked and I could finally do it. I finally understood the mechanics of it and could execute it flawlessly."

"Oh! Like when you first learn how to use the fundamental theorem of calculus?"

"Uhh…" Jane didn't even know what the fundamental theorem of calculus was. "I guess so?"

"Okay, I understand what you're saying, but I don't understand what it has to do with you and I," the doctor responded.

"It's like I've finally figured something out that I've been trying to understand for years and I just want to revel in the moment," came Jane's tender explanation.

"Jane…" Maura gripped Jane's had tightly and looked at her best friend who she noticed had shed a single tear that was now falling down her cheek.

"Whatever this is, whatever we are becoming, you are and will always be my best friend. Lately, I've just wanted to see what happens. To see if you are feeling the same things I'm feeling and if you are wanting the same things I'm wanting."

Maura brought Jane's hand up to her mouth and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it. She looked at Jane as she did so.

"I assure you, I do."

…

The women arrived at Maura's house, changed into their sleepwear and settled on the couch to watch a movie.

Maura didn't hesitate to snuggle up beside Jane and loved the feeling of Jane's arm wrapped around her. They sat like this for nearly a half hour before Maura could no longer hold her hands still. She placed her hand on Jane's stomach, tracing the design of Jane's t-shirt as she did so. After several minutes of this motion, Maura inched her way under the bottom of the t-shirt and made skin-to-skin contact with Jane's abs. She noticed the detective's breath hitch and she wondered if Jane was thinking about that morning when she awoke with Maura's hand in precisely this position. She made small strokes across the strong muscles, attempting to, but failing to continue paying attention to the movie. Her hand slowly moved higher until one finger was following the natural line where Jane's breasts began.

"Maur…" Jane husked.

The doctor looked up at the detective and saw dark, dilated pupils staring back at her. As her chin lifted for that look, Jane's lips pressed down on hers. Maura's hand remained just on the precipice of Jane's breasts, thankful that Jane had rid herself of her bra when they changed, and Jane's hand moved from Maura's shoulder down her back. Jane pulled Maura closer, intensifying the kiss. With Jane deepening the kiss into something much more demanding, Maura took that as permission to palm one of Jane's breasts. Jane moaned into Maura's mouth at the touch.

Maura's legs were nearly in Jane's lap as their tongues battled and she switched from clutching one breast to the other. As her thumb and forefinger began rolling Jane's nipples, Jane pulled Maura closer and with nowhere else to go, Maura straddled Jane's lap.

"God," Jane whimpered.

Their kiss was on fire. Maura's hands were working magic on Jane's nipples. And yet they still weren't as close as they wanted to be. Jane's hands fell to Maura's backside, using that leverage to pull the woman further into her lap. This new position was welcome by Maura, but she wanted more. She reached down for the bottom of Jane's shirt, offered a pleading look to Jane and then pulled Jane's shirt over her head.

"Mmm…" Maura hummed as she lowered her mouth to Jane's now quite erect nipples. She was too impatient herself to tease Jane at this point, so she took a nipple in her mouth immediately.

"Oh, fuck!" Jane hissed and then moaned at the vibration of Maura chuckling with Jane's nipple in her mouth.

The very conscientious doctor generously attended to each of Jane's nipples, kneading the breasts from below as she went. Jane's hands tangled in the doctor's locks as she arched her back.

Slowly Maura slid a hand down Jane's abs and met the waistband of her shorts.

"Jane…" Maura whispered, outlining the waistband as she looked up at Jane. "I want to touch you."

Jane didn't respond orally, but her hips titled up giving Maura the answer she was looking for. Keeping her eyes locked on Jane's, Maura slid her hand past the waistband until she reached pure silk. Gliding through wetness, Maura used one finger to stroke the entire length of Jane's slit. Jane's head dropped back against the couch as she moaned.

"I've been…" Maura whispered in Jane's ear as she brought their faces closer, "…wanting to touch you…" her thumb made contact with Jane's clit, causing the detective's hips to buck, "…for years."

"Mother of god," Jane cried as she took Maura's face in her hands and kissed her.

The kiss was as intense as any the two women had shared, but what was happening below Jane's waistband was the most intense sensation the detective had ever felt. Jane had been pleasured many times, but never by a someone who knew her this well and never by someone who knew the human body as expertly.

"Christ," Jane whimpered, breaking their kiss as Maura made tight circles around her swollen clit. "I'm close."

And with those two words, the doctor pinched lightly, sending her best friend flying. It wasn't a drawn out encounter, but Jane could not control her body with Maura doing what she was doing. Maura continued stroking Jane as she came own from the highest high she had ever felt.

"You are exquisite," Maura whispered.

Jane pulled Maura tight to her as she nestled her face in Maura's hair. She was unable to form words in that moment. There was much to say, but she knew Maura would forgive her silence.

After several minutes of holding one another, the first words came from Maura who barely whispered: "Let's go to bed."


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: The rating for this chapter is more T than M. I'm uncertain of when to change the rating on the site entirely to M. Any suggestions? More M to come, likely in the next chapter. Thank you again for your kind reviews. You guys are awesome! -DKC_

**Slow and Steady – Chapter 11**

Jane and Maura went to bed that night with more questions than answers. Jane was satisfied physically, but her mind ran wild with what all of this meant. Should she have offered to satisfy Maura in the way she clearly had been on the couch? She didn't get that vibe from her friend. The ever-analytical doctor had many questions of her own, though she couldn't voice any of them to Jane as they crawled into bed. It wasn't awkward between them, it was just different from all of the other times they'd shared a bed. They both knew that what had happened that night on Maura's couch was the symbolic beginning of something that had been building for years. They both knew that they were finally nearing what they had separately wanted, but jointly never dared speak of.

When Maura woke the next morning, she wasn't entirely surprised to find the other side of the bed empty. However, Jane hadn't run. The sound of the shower in the en suite reassured Maura that Jane wanted last night as much as she did. How two women with the same feelings and desires could be unsure of how to proceed was a mystery to Maura. She had never been as stumped as she found herself lying in bed that morning.

"Morning," Jane said, bringing Maura back to the surface after she'd plunged deep into her own head.

The detective was rubbing a towel through her wet hair as another towel barely covered her long torso. The doctor found the image incredibly sexy and a small grin on her face betrayed her.

"It's a towel, Maur," Jane joked.

"Not much of one," came the flirtatious reply.

Jane walked around to the side of the bed where Maura was now sitting upright and sat down near her legs. She slowly leaned in and kissed Maura's lips. The tenderness in the kiss was both reassuring and hopeful.

"Good morning, Jane."

"Do you have any plans this evening?" the brunette asked, her usual confidence absent.

"Hmm…" Maura thought about it as she leaned in to kiss the detective once more. "I don't believe I do."

"Let me take you to dinner?" Jane requested.

"Of course."

"Don't dress too fancy," Jane insisted. "You know, none of those 5-inch heels or anything."

Jane's dimples were now on full display and Maura knew exactly why. She'd seen Jane admiring her legs when she wore 5-inch heels. She knew that Jane found her strong calves and tight butt incredibly attractive.

"I suppose I'll have to find another way to show off my legs," Maura retorted.

"Just make sure you wear something that can't be ruined by grass."

Maura raised her eyebrow, immensely curious about the grass, but Jane was not giving anything away. In an attempt to get the brunette to spill, Maura reached her hand to place where Jane's towel was tucked near her clavicle and released it. Jane caught it just before it fell low enough to reveal her nipples. Maura leaned in and ran her tongue down the length of Jane's cleavage and back up again.

"You don't play fair!" Jane husked, pulling Maura into a bruising kiss.

"You play hard to get," Maura said when she surfaced for air.

The two women sat with their foreheads pressed together on Maura's bed until they heard the back door open downstairs.

"You get in the shower, I'll go say good morning to Ma," Jane rolled her eyes at the absurdity of her mother's timing.

"You sure you wouldn't rather join me?" Maura teased as she walked toward the bathroom.

"Not with my mother in the house. Rain check?" Jane winked at Maura and began searching for clothes.

The doctor stripped out of her pajamas and stepped in the shower with a huge smile on her face. The great Detective Jane Rizzoli had just asked her on a date.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: Thank you all, truly. -DKC_

**Slow and Steady – Chapter 12**

"Later that same day!" Jane huffed at the morgue assistants who were transferring the body onto the morgue elevator.

"Jane…" Maura reprimanded the detective for her tone.

Maura knew Jane was irritated with the timing of their current case. They'd been called to a crime scene mid-afternoon on their Saturday off. The Saturday they were supposed to be going to dinner. The crime scene hadn't revealed anything and the best chance at a lead was the body currently being moved to the morgue for autopsy.

Jane gave Maura the frustrated look that begged Maura to do something to fix it. Unfortunately, Maura could no more hurry an autopsy than she could prevent them from being called in on a Saturday.

"Come here," the doctor pulled Jane by the arm around the side of the building, confident that her assistants could handle the task alone.

"What?!" Jane grumpily questioned.

"Look at me, Jane."

Maura held Jane tight by her elbows in the relative privacy of the alley behind the police precinct. She looked directly at Jane with a ferocity that the detective knew to mean Maura meant business.

"How many times have we gone out to dinner?" Maura demanded.

"What…I…lots?" Jane was confused.

"How many times have you told me to dress down for dinner?" this brought a chuckle from the detective.

"Lots," Jane smiled.

"Now, I know that we had plans tonight," Maura said, pushing Jane against the building while keeping her hands tight on her elbows. "But we've had plans hundreds of nights since we've known each other. Sometimes our plans haven't worked out. Sometimes we've been called to a crime scene."

Jane noticed the tone of Maura's voice drop and she found it undeniably sexy. She couldn't pull away from Maura, despite knowing they were vulnerable to prying eyes in their location. She couldn't resist dropping her hands to Maura's hips and pulling her closer.

"We've been doing this for a long time. Plans fall through, we make other plans," the doctor whispered.

Jane leaned in close, feeling Maura's breath on her lips.

"We don't need plans for you to have your way with…" Jane's lips crashed into Maura's before she could finish the sentence.

In the alley behind the Boston Police Department, the two women kissed passionately and in that kiss they forgot entirely that their plans had been derailed. Even while on the clock, they were together and that's really all either woman ever needed.

"Me. your way with me," the doctor finished as they sucked in air.

"You just can't leave a sentence unfinished can you? " the detective chuckled.

"Never one of such importance."

"God, you're adorable," Jane rasped, wrapping her arms around the medical examiner and embracing her.

"I have an autopsy to start," Maura said.

"Yes you do. And when it's done, I'll be waiting," Jane promised.

It took every bit of will power they could muster to not walk back into the precinct hand-in-hand.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: I cleaned up the previous chapter and replaced the file. I may do so with the previous 11 chapters as well if I have the time. Thank you for pointing out the glaring problems. How I miss them, I have no idea. -DKC_

**Slow and Steady – Chapter 13**

"Hey," Jane said out her rolled down window as she pulled her car behind Maura's in the BPD parking garage.

"I thought you were out interviewing the suspect's father?" Maura asked.

The doctor was trying, but failing to hide her delight at seeing Jane after the hellish case they'd been working on. She had assumed she'd be going home, alone. She closed the door to her own car and walked toward Jane's cruiser.

"Finished it. We're calling it a night," Jane answered as Maura put one hand on the roof of Jane's car.

"It is only midnight," Maura chuckled, looking at her watch.

"Get in," Jane demanded.

"What?"

"Get in, I have an idea," Jane motioned for Maura to walk around the car and get in.

The doctor did as she was told. She pressed the button on the key fob to lock her car and then climbed in the passenger side of Jane's car.

"Where are we going?" the ever-curious Maura asked.

"You'll see."

As Jane and Maura drove across town, the space between them was electric. They stole glances at one another, but drove mostly in silence.

"Quincy?" Maura questioned Jane as they pulled alongside a park and Jane shut off the car.

"There are much better places to look at stars near Boston. The distance to Brant Rock or Veasey Memorial Park was just too far at midnight," Jane replied.

A smile broke out on Maura's face at Jane's thoughtfulness. Stars? What a beautiful, thoughtful woman her best friend was. She didn't give her nearly enough credit for that. They both stepped out of the car and Jane walked back to the trunk where she grabbed a flannel blanket. She took Maura's hand and led her toward an open space.

"It's gorgeous out here," Maura spoke.

"Lie with me?" Jane asked, shaking out the blanket so the two could lie down.

They settled on the blanket, Jane's arm wrapped around Maura and Maura's head near Jane's shoulder on her chest. They both looked up at the vast sky, disappearing in their own separate thoughts.

"It's so beautiful," Maura whispered.

There was something about being like this, in the dark, staring up at the sky that made it seem it was only appropriate to whisper. That Maura understood this made Jane smile. She leaned toward the doctor and kissed the side of her head.

"I hate how out of control life gets some times," Jane mused.

"Hmm?" Maura was trying to not read into Jane's words, trying not to assume Jane meant with the way they'd been behaving toward one another of late.

"We are both so invested in our jobs that our jobs become our entire lives and they tend to force us to sacrifice other things," Jane was more contemplative than Maura had remembered seeing her in some time.

"You mean personal sacrifices, having to sacrifice personal lives?" the doctor queried.

"The more meaningful aspects of personal lives, yes."

"I know you don't mean sex because sex doesn't require much devoted commitment or time," Maura hadn't even finished this thought before Jane was shaking her head. "What?"

"Leave it to you to go right to the logistics of having sex when we have the schedules we do," Jane chuckled and pulled the doctor in tighter.

"The most meaningful relationship in my life is the one I have with you," Maura softly said.

Jane turned her head toward Maura who had titled her chin up so she could look at Jane. There was gentility in Jane's eyes that made Maura swoon. She had never been looked at the way Jane looked at her. It wasn't until recently that she began to understand exactly what that meant. A person that can look at you like that is the person you should be with. The doctor wasn't sure how to make that happen or, still, even sure that's what Jane wanted.

"Did you know that when Copernicus died he had never married, he had no children and was plagued with paralysis?" Maura attempted to fill the silence left after she had revealed more to Jane than she realized with her previous statement.

"Copernicus? The astronomer?" Jane wondered, somewhat stunned by the fact that she, too, thought of Maura as the most meaningful relationship in her life.

"Yes. Late in life he developed paralysis and apoplexy," Maura stated in her wonderfully geeky way.

"Apoplexy?" Jane raised an eyebrow. She was out of her league with this woman in so many ways, intelligence being the most obvious.

"Bleeding of the internal organs," came the quick response as if the doctor was anticipating the question.

"That's gross. Thank you, _Maura_."

"Sorry, his afflictions are not important. What I am trying to say is, I am at a time in my life that I am beginning to realize what I want and don't want when I am older and no longer have my work to lean on or, in my case, hide behind."

"What is it you want?" Jane ventured, looking directly in Maura's eyes as the doctor had turned her body more into Jane's so they could gaze at one another instead of the stars.

"I don't want to spend my life alone, Jane," Maura whispered, her emotions on her sleeve. "I'd rather not have to deal with paralysis and apoplexy, too, but that's minor."

They both laughed heartily. When their laughter commenced and the silence settled over them, they had been looking into one another's eyes for what felt like a very a long time. Not wanting the moment to pass, Jane's leaned into Maura and their lips met softly. What began as a soft, tepid kiss rapidly exploded into wild, passionate kisses.

Without much notice, Maura had rolled onto Jane and their kisses turned into a heated make out session. The doctor was straddling Jane when strong hands gripped her ass, forcing her hips into an angle against Jane's hips that caused them both immense pleasure.

"Jane…" Maura moaned.

"We shouldn't do this here," Jane panted against Maura's cheek as they began grinding against one another.

The detective did her best to scan the perimeter out the corner of her eye, never letting go of Maura's ass and never stilling her hips or her mouth when their lips crashed back together.

"Jesus," Jane was responding to the guttural sound escaping Maura as she continued rolling her hips against Jane.

"I just need…" Maura breathed against Jane's mouth.

Before the honey-haired woman finished her thought, Jane's hand reached into the incredibly small space between them. She turned her hand so that her thumb was close to Maura, giving the doctor just the feel she was looking for. Using the bone of Jane's thumb, Maura rocked her clit back and forth until she came. She collapsed on top of Jane and practically purred in Jane's ear as she rested her face against Jane's cheek.

"God, you are something else," Jane whispered.

"Something good, I hope," came the breathy answer.

"Good and very, very hot," Jane rasped. "When you're ready, let's go home."

Maura stayed on top of Jane for a few more minutes while she caught her breath and allowed her legs to regain some strength for standing. Jane wrapped her arm around Maura once they were standing and she had gathered the blanket.

Ever attentive to obeying all of the laws she was sworn to defend, Jane was not the least bit sorry for what had transpired in a public place. She helped Maura into the car and couldn't help but smile. Looking at Maura she knew that there wasn't a thing in the world she wouldn't do if it had the potential of making her best friend happy.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: I've finally changed the rating to M on the entire story. 11 and 12 were T, but 13 and 14 definitely aren't! ;) -DKC_

**Slow and Steady – Chapter 14**

The entire ride back into Boston city limits Jane and Maura held hands. Maura slid as close to Jane as she possibly could, but she did her best to behave so Jane could keep her eyes on the road. The only words spoken between them once they were in the car had to do with logistics—Jane's apartment was much closer than Maura's house.

When they pulled up in front of Jane's apartment building, Maura was out the door and headed up the steps before Jane could even get her seatbelt off. Jane ran after and caught her from behind on the stairs.

"In a hurry, Dr. Isles?" Jane pulled the doctor against her.

"Possibly," Maura nearly squealed as Jane tickled her sides.

Jane walked them forward, an easy move given her height advantage over Maura, and unlocked her apartment door. Walking into the apartment, her arms still wrapped around Maura from behind, she was impressed with how quickly the smaller woman was able to turn in her arms and press her against the door.

"I have moves, too," Maura insisted.

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Jane knew this was more than flirtation and she knew where this would lead. For the first time in her life, she was 100% certain that she wanted exactly what was about to happen.

Jane pulled Maura closer and pressed her lips to the doctor's. Maura responded eagerly, granting Jane's tongue immediate entrance. The kiss was intense. Jane reached back to lock the door as she tangled her other hand in Maura's hair. Maura thrust her hips into Jane's before they both had to take a breath.

Maura took a step back from Jane and lifted her blouse over her head. Jane's eyes dropped immediately to Maura's breasts. Seeing Maura's breasts in nothing but lace was immensely hot. She swallowed and stepped forward, placing her fingers on the side zipper on Maura's trousers. She slid the zipper slowly from the top of Maura's hip down, looking into Maura's eyes as she did so. Maura kicked off her heels and slid the trousers down her toned legs.

"God, you are staggering," Jane barely managed to say.

Attempting to rouse Jane from the trance she'd fallen into, Maura began unbuttoning Jane's shirt and unbuckling her belt. She was very pleased that Jane couldn't keep her hands to herself as Maura was undressing her. Jane's hands ran from the lace on Maura's hips, up her sides to lace-clad breasts and back down again.

"Step out," Maura commanded.

Jane did as she was told, stepping out of her pants and shoes, dropping her shirt over her shoulders onto the floor and using her toes to pull off her socks. She stood there in a matching tan bra and tan hipsters. It was Maura's turn to gape at her gorgeous friend. She was brought out of her stare when Jane's thumbs grazed her nipples. She looked up and saw Jane's piercing eyes admiring how Maura's hardened nipples were straining against the lace.

"Tell me what you want," Maura whispered.

There was a silence between them for a couple of seconds as they looked into one another's eyes and watched darkening pupils dilate.

"Bed," Jane husked, she was nearly rendered speechless by the vision before her.

Maura took Jane's hand and began dragging the brunette with her toward the bedroom. When they reached the bedroom, Maura turned around and kissed Jane savagely. Jane kicked the bedroom door closed without breaking the kiss.

Inching their way back to the bed, Maura laced her fingers behind Jane's neck and rose up on her tiptoes as Jane used her strong arms to lift Maura. Between Jane's strength and Maura's yoga-trained body, the position they were in seemed perfect. Maura's legs held onto Jane's waist tightly as Jane carried Maura to the edge of the foot of the bed and leaned down. She was able to lower Maura about midway up the mattress before she climbed atop her.

"I never imagined you on top," Maura blurted between heated kisses to her mouth, neck and clavicle.

"Tell me…how you…imagined it," Jane said between open-mouthed kisses to every bit of Maura's skin she could easily reach.

"Fast, aggressive, alcohol-fueled angst," the doctor was now thrusting her hips into Jane's chest as Jane outlined the lace bra with kisses.

Jane stopped kissing Maura and titled her head up to look at the flushed doctor.

"Did you think I could only do this if I was drunk?" Jane asked, not revealing if she was disappointed or intrigued.

"Until recently, I didn't think you, or I for that matter, could do it at all," Maura answered honestly.

Jane slid her body 'til it was even with Maura's and lowered it so their bodies were pressing against one another nearly everywhere. She kissed Maura softly on her lips, on her jaw, on her cheek and just below her ear. The kiss below her ear brought out a soft moan from Maura.

"I may have thought about this more when I was drunk, but I never wanted to do it unless I was clear-headed enough to appreciate every single moment," Jane whispered in Maura's ear as she rocked her hips into Maura's.

What was simple grinding soon became something much more gratifying as Jane slid her thigh between Maura's legs. Jane thrust her leg according to the rhythm Maura set with her rocking pelvis.

"I can feel you through your panties," Jane whispered again into Maura's ear, licking her ear lobe as she did so.

Maura knew that she was wet and she knew that she had soaked her panties.

"Take them off," Maura directed the woman on top.

Jane did as she was told, sliding Maura's lace panties down her legs, not being able to help looking at how ruined they were. Instead of returning her thigh to where Maura most wanted it, Jane ran her fingernails up Maura's inner thigh. When she met wetness with her fingers, she couldn't resist the urge to immerse herself. She plunged two fingers into Maura slowly. Maura whimpered at the feeling and reached for Jane. She wanted Jane's mouth on hers as she felt those strong, long fingers inside her.

"My hand is a bit busy…take this off?" Jane nodded her head at Maura's bra.

The doctor did as asked, removing her bra and revealing her incredible breasts to the woman who had created such a pleasing pace with her fingers. Jane didn't take too much time marveling at the beauty of Maura's breasts before she was circling each nipple with her tongue.

"Jane…" Maura moaning Jane's name was the single most erotic thing Jane had ever heard.

As Maura's walls tightened with every thrust Jane made, Jane knew that she had to feel Maura. She used her free hand to grasp Maura's, guiding it to where she needed it most. The honey-haired woman needn't be told what to do. She hooked her pinky in Jane's hipsters, pulling aside the fabric so she could roll her knuckles across Jane's swollen clit.

"Fuck!" Jane gasped at the sensation of each knuckle pressing against her most sensitive spot.

Rewarding Maura for her attention, Jane inserted a third finger and increased her pace. As Maura rocked her hips to meet Jane's increasingly frantic thrusts, the doctor simultaneously circled Jane's clit with her thumb. Both women were panting and barely able to breathe as their kisses became sloppy and they approached their climax.

"Oh, god," Maura moaned breathlessly.

"You're so wet, Maur. Come for me. Come _with_ me," Jane whispered.

Those last three words were all either woman needed to crash over the cliff together. Jane crumpled on top of Maura, her sweaty forehead pressed into Maura's chest. Slowly she removed her fingers from Maura, but kept her hand cupping Maura's mound.

"Holy shit," Jane inelegantly said.

"Mmm…"

After finally catching her breath, Jane rolled off of Maura and let go of the place she'd decided was the perfect spot for her hand. She'd like to always have her hand right there.

"Where are you going?" Maura asked as Jane climbed out of bed and started walking to the door.

"I'm going to get our clothes," came the response from down the hall.

Though watching Jane climb out of bed and walk across the room in her underwear was a beautiful sight, Maura was completely confused. Her confusion turned to laughter when Jane walked back in carrying closet hangers with Maura's blouse on one and trousers on the other. Jane dropped her clothes in a heap inside the bedroom, but carried Maura's to the closet to hang up.

"Now who's the adorable one?" Maura teased as Jane crawled back into bed and settled in Maura's arms.

"Hush, I just didn't want to hear about wrinkles tomorrow," Jane joked.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: Your reviews have been wonderful! I'm thinking approximately 20 chapters for this piece. -DKC_

**Slow and Steady – Chapter 15**

Strut. That's the only word to describe how Detective Jane Rizzoli walked around the BPD precinct Monday morning. She'd singlehandedly wrapped up the case that fell into her lap Saturday afternoon and everyone in the precinct assumed she was proud. What they didn't know was she had slept with her best friend in the early hours of Sunday morning. What they didn't know was she was the happiest she'd been in a very long time.

When Dr. Maura Isles arrived to work Monday morning, she had no idea how she and Jane would interact. She hoped that there would be no awkwardness. She hoped that there might be a noticeable spark, a sign that once wasn't enough for Jane. They never talked about what they wanted from each other. They never talked about where they were going. The doctor tried not to wallow in her confusion, but the uncertainty was difficult for her to handle. She was a woman who required plans and outlines. She required certainty.

"Dr. Isles?" Frost's voice startled Maura as she was standing near the elevator waiting for it to arrive.

"Good morning, detective," she responded.

"You look very nice today," he repeated. He'd said it a moment before, but clearly didn't have her attention.

"Oh, thank you," the doctor blushed.

"Have you seen Jane this morning? She's quite pleased with herself, it seems. Closing the case emboldened her, I think."

Maura couldn't help but smile at Frost's comment. Perhaps something else emboldened Jane. Perhaps _someone_ else emboldened Jane.

"I've not seen her yet," Maura replied as the elevator opened to her.

"Well, no need to be prepared. She is in an excellent mood. Have a great day, doc," Frost said as he walked away from the bay.

Maura rode the elevator to the basement and images of late Saturday night and early Sunday morning came to the forefront of her mind. Thinking about Jane standing in her underwear holding Maura's clothes on a hanger brought a huge smile to her face. As she stepped off the elevator and walked toward her office she noticed the shadow of someone standing in her office through the closed blinds.

"Jane?" Maura said as she walked through her office door and realized her best friend was simply standing in the middle of her office.

"Hey, Maur," Jane offered a smile.

Jane held Maura's questioning gaze for a moment. They didn't need words to express what they were both thinking. While Maura was thinking about Jane on top of her, Jane was thinking about Maura moaning her name.

"I…umm…just wanted to tell you good morning and to have a nice day," Jane stammered, unsure of why she was even in Maura's office.

The doctor smiled at Jane's sincerity and at how similar they were acting to two teenagers who had just shared their first kiss. They certainly weren't acting like two grown women who had sex the day before.

"Jane?" Maura questioned as Jane was walking toward the door.

"Hmm?"

"How do we…I mean…what are we doing?" she nearly repeated word for word the question she'd asked Jane days before on her office couch.

"I don't know, Maur, but I like it. I…uh…liked _it_," Jane answered while blushing.

"Yes, the sex was extraordinary," the doctor said in the matter-of-fact tone she had mastered.

Jane chuckled and walked to where Maura was standing. She reached her hand out and placed it on Maura's bicep.

"Whatever this is, I'm not going anywhere," Jane whispered.

"Promise me?" Maura's insecurity seeped into her words.

Jane leaned forward and kissed Maura's forehead. She then pulled Maura into a tight embrace. They were standing like that when one of Maura's assistants walked in with a file for the doctor.

"Oh, I apologize," he said.

The two women parted quickly, both looking somewhat embarrassed to be caught in the embrace. Maura reached for the file and nodded her head to thank him. As he left the office, Maura dropped the file on her desk and turned to look at Jane. She wasn't surprised to find a worried look on Jane's face.

"We'll figure it out," Maura said.

"Figure what out?" Detective Frost walked into the office at that moment without knocking or noticing that the two women were having a moment.

"Nothing," Jane responded quickly.

"We've got a case," Frost announced.

"Already?" Jane whined.

"The world didn't come to an end yesterday, Jane," Frost joked.

"No, no it didn't," Jane said, winking at Maura without Frost noticing.

Jane headed to the door, following Frost. As they reached the threshold, she looked back and smiled at Maura. She was offered a smirk in return. No, the world definitely didn't end. Maybe it just began.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: Be prepared for an angsty chapter in the near future. It can't all be fluff in the slow and steady march toward togetherness. -DKC_

**Slow and Steady – Chapter 16**

Jane knew that Maura was out to dinner with her father, but she just couldn't stay away. She pulled up alongside Maura's house and knocked on the door at the guesthouse. She was waiting on the couch, biting her lip and tapping her foot until she heard a car pull into Maura's driveway. She watched out one of the side windows of the guesthouse as Maura's father walked her to the front door. She saw them talking and he gave Maura a hug. Jane took this as her cue. She left the guesthouse and headed for the side door that opened into Maura's kitchen. She waited a few seconds after she heard the front door close before she tapped softly on the side door.

"Jane!" Maura pulled Jane into the house by the front of her collared shirt.

"I told you that you were welcome to go to dinner with us," Maura smirked.

Maura knew the look she saw on Jane's face. It was the same look she saw the night she stood before Jane in nothing but her lace bra and panties. Jane was aroused and she wanted Maura. She needed Maura.

"Oh," Maura breathed as she realized why Jane was waiting for Maura to return from dinner.

Before she had much time to process what was going on, Jane's lips crashed into hers. There were powerful hands tangled in her wavy hair and an insistent tongue diving into her mouth. She was overwhelmed with the sudden way Jane made her desire known.

"I want you," Jane huffed.

"I know," Maura managed to say before a moan escaped her mouth at the sensation of one of Jane's hands running down the length of her spine until it reached Maura's ass.

They stood in the kitchen fervently kissing, Jane's hand on Maura's ass and Jane's tongue deep in Maura's mouth when the side door swung open. Luckily, Angela had her back to the door as she was carrying an armful of fresh linens and didn't have a free hand to push the door open. The women were able to break apart before Angela faced the kitchen.

"Jane! I wondered where you went. I wanted you to bring this load of laundry over, but you were already gone," Angela said. "Maura here are your clean sheets and towels."

"Angela, you didn't need to do that," Maura said. She was abashed at both the fact that Jane's mother had done her laundry and that she nearly caught her making out with her daughter.

"It's really not a bother. I am happy to help and I do the same for Janie."

Maura took the load of laundry from the Rizzoli matriarch and set it on the kitchen island. She attempted to steal a glance at Jane, but Jane was revealing nothing.

"I'll leave you two, I just wanted to get this over to you before you went to bed. Goodnight girls!" Angela exited the same way she so abruptly entered.

"God," Jane sighed.

Maura walked into the living room trying to make out if Jane was embarrassed, ashamed or just stunned. If this, whatever _this_ was, were to continue, they would eventually be found out.

"Maur?" Jane asked with noticeable concern in her voice.

"If you want me, we'll have to determine what this is between us," Maura stipulated.

"I know," Jane whispered as she came into the room and approached Maura. "I want you."

Jane's manner sent a chill through Maura and a heat to her core. She couldn't deny her own desire. Not now, not when Jane had already satiated that desire before.

Before she could respond in words, Maura reached for Jane and their kiss that was so rudely interrupted moments before resumed. Maura tugged on Jane's bottom lip and Jane's reaction of trying to grasp Maura's hips nearly sent them tumbling into the coffee table. Laughing, Maura pushed Jane down on the couch.

"Have you been waiting all evening for this?" Maura's coyness was on full display.

"All evening? No," Jane answered, sitting up and pulling her shirt over her head. "I've been waiting since I had to leave you in my bed Sunday morning."

With that, Maura slipped the straps of her dress over her shoulders and revealed a strapless bra and a barely-there thong.

"You are so…" Jane started.

"If you say hot in a thick Boston accent, I will punch you," Maura interrupted the staring detective.

Jane let out a throaty laugh and pulled Maura on top of her. She kissed the doctor's lips before burying her face in Maura's hair and nipping at her neck. Maura went to work on Jane's pants, unbuckling her belt, loosening it and unzipping her pants. She slid Jane's pants and underwear down in one quick movement without having to detach Jane's mouth from the places on her neck that really turned her on.

"God," Jane moaned as Maura pulled her own thong down her thighs and pressed her clit to Jane's.

"Goddess would be the correct term," Maura hummed at the sensation.

"Are you going to be a smartass the whole time?" Jane chuckled.

"It depends how long this takes or how many times we do this," the doctor had bent forward and was licking along the edges of Jane's bra straps.

"Oh, I don't intend for this to be the last time," Jane rasped.

"I meant how many times tonight."


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: I edited the previous chapters. The typos were driving me nuts! I can't guarantee there won't be problems with this chapter. But there will be angst. Your reviews have been fabulous. -DKC_

**Slow and Steady – Chapter 17**

Jane was sitting on the couch in Maura's office sorting through hundreds of phone records. She and the medical examiner had finished takeout for lunch and then got back to work on the case they'd been working. Maura was researching something that Jane didn't understand, despite the doctor attempting to explain it to her.

"Dr. Isles?" Susie Chang poked her head in the door.

"Yes?" Maura looked up from her laptop at her assistant while Jane continued what she was doing.

"There's a Dr. Nash on the phone. He said you would want to talk to him?"

"Oh," Maura's face dropped and her change in tone caught Jane's attention.

Jane watched Maura pick up the phone and knew something was up, but she had no idea who Dr. Nash was. She remembered nearly everything Maura ever said to her. She didn't remember Maura ever mentioning a Dr. Nash.

"This is Dr. Isles," Maura said into the receiver. "Oh, hello. Yes, I, um, could I call you back?"

Jane was now very much interested in the conversation Maura was having. Maura seemed embarrassed, as if she was hiding something. The tone of her voice told Jane everything she needed to know.

"I need to check my schedule and I will get back to you."

Maura told this Dr. Nash that she had forgotten he would be in town and apologized multiple times. The call ended with her promising to call him. She hung up the phone and immediately went back to her research on the laptop.

"What was that about?" Jane asked.

"Oh, I, um…" Maura's stammering was giving way to redness across the visible parts of her chest. Hives would surely follow.

"You're trying to think of how to lie to me," Jane charged.

"I…no!" Maura became defensive.

"Maur, what's going on?" Jane put down the papers she was looking through and concentrated solely on Maura.

"When I was in New York for the pathology conference I met this man, a doctor from Seattle and I told him to call me if he was ever in Boston and we could have dinner or drinks."

"Did you sleep with him?" Jane asked in an accusatory way.

"I…" Maura couldn't even look at Jane.

"You did!"

"It wasn't serious. It was just sex," Maura explained.

"So, what? He's in town and he's calling because he'd like to do it again?" Jane's tone was growing increasingly aggressive.

"Yes. No. I don't know!" Maura was becoming frustrated.

"Call him back, tell him you're free and would love to fuck," Jane stood up, gathering the phone records.

"Jane, don't do this," Maura said, standing up as well and walking out from behind her desk.

"Don't do what? Don't get mad because some guy that you hardly know just called and wants to bang you? Jesus, Maura!" the detective was incensed and heading for the door.

The doctor got to the door before Jane and closed it, effectively blocking the detective's exit. Maura stood in front of it with her arms folded. She was frustrated with herself for not turning the guy down immediately on the phone, especially with Jane listening.

"I'll call him back and tell him I can't," she submitted.

"You don't have to on my behalf," Jane huffed, pacing.

"Jane…" Maura pleaded. "You are all I want."

At that, Jane looked up at Maura with tears forming in her eyes. They hadn't talked about what they were and that meant they didn't ever say if they could or should date other people. She was kicking herself now for never forcing herself to talk to Maura about it.

"I can't," Jane began, her voice cracking with emotion. "I can't watch you be with other people."

"I am not with other people, Jane. I want you. I am with you," the doctor took a step toward Jane, not wanting to push Jane into closeness she may not want.

"Are you? What the hell are we, Maur? Fuck buddies? Best friends who get each other off? Best friends who have eye sex, undressing each other with our eyes every minute of every fucking day?" Jane ran her hands through her mess of hair as she stopped pacing and looked at Maura.

"I…I don't know," the doctor said at an almost indecipherable volume.

Maura took another step toward Jane, close enough that she could easily reach out and touch her. Jane kept her eyes on Maura.

"Yeah, well, if you don't know then you might as well call him back and do whatever you want," Jane muttered as she made her way to the door.

Tears were streaming down Maura's face. She was stunned and couldn't form words of protest as she watched Jane leaving her office.

"Jane…" the broken M.E. whispered in her now empty office.

The only thought materializing in Maura's mind—what have you done?—kept repeating as if a broken record. What was she supposed to do now?


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: 2 words: Makeup sex. -DKC_

**Slow and Steady – Chapter 18**

Jane was not surprised by the soft knock on her door. She hadn't spoken to Maura since she stormed out of her office. And Maura knew her well enough to give her some space. If Maura had run after Jane, Jane would have only reacted with more anger.

"Hi," Maura said with some trepidation as Jane opened the door.

Jane didn't say anything as she walked toward her kitchen, expecting Maura to follow. She pulled down two wine glasses from the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of wine off her back counter.

"Wine?" Maura was surprised Jane actually had wine in her apartment.

"I picked it up for the next time you came over. We might as well drink it," Jane's voice was raw

"Are you okay?" Maura knew what caused that raw quality in Jane's voice—excessive crying.

The detective poured them each a glass of wine and took a hearty gulp of hers before answering the doctor's question. She couldn't bring herself to look into the concerned eyes that she felt on her.

"We need to talk about this and I'm sorry that I couldn't be a grown up about it earlier today."

"Jane…I…" Maura's voice wasn't raw, but her emotions were. "I could have handled that phone call better. I should have turned him down immediately. I was caught off guard by his call and your presence made me panic."

"We hadn't talked and you didn't know what this was. I don't blame you for not knowing what to say. I shouldn't have asked if you had slept with him and I shouldn't have said the things I said."

Jane still hadn't made eye contact with Maura. She was swirling the wine around in her glass as she leaned forward against the counter with Maura sitting across from her on a stool.

"Please look at me," Maura quietly begged.

As Jane looked up and into Maura's eyes, she felt her own eyes filling with tears. She hated when her emotions got the better of her and she hated showing this emotional side of her. The only person she ever felt comfortable showing this side of herself to was Maura and yet in this moment Maura was the cause. When Maura saw the tears in Jane's eyes she reached over and held one of Jane's hands that was holding the wine glass.

"I never would have gone out with him. Not now," Maura whispered.

"You can do whatever you want, Maura," Jane didn't know what to say, but she knew she couldn't demand anything of her friend.

"What I want is this," she said as she rubbed her thumb against the back of Jane's hand. "I want whatever it is you're willing to give me."

Jane put down her wine glass, wiped a few stray tears from her face and then took Maura's hand in both of hers. She gathered her courage and attempted to pull herself together before responding. Her heart was on her sleeve and she knew it.

"I want you. I…" her voice cracked with emotion. "I love you."

"Oh, Jane," Maura said, her own eyes filling with tears.

Maura stood from her stool and walked around the counter where she pulled Jane into her arms. They stood that way, Maura's head against Jane's chest, with tears streaming down their faces for over a minute. The silence was soothing.

"I don't want you seeing anyone, but I know that isn't my decision to make," Jane muttered against Maura's hair.

"I think that is a joint decision at this point, don't you?" Maura answered, tilting her head up to look at Jane.

"I don't know," Jane answered honestly.

"I do, Jane. Do you trust me?" Maura's sincerity could not be denied.

"Of course I trust you. There's no one I trust more," Jane answered.

"Then trust me when I say it isn't a decision I make alone. I don't want to see anyone else. I certainly don't want to sleep with anyone else. For me, it's only you."

With that, Jane brushed her lips against Maura's. She pulled Maura close and shed a few more tears. This conversation was long overdue and though it took a great deal of angst and heartache today to get here, she was glad they were talking about it.

"Maur?" Jane whispered as their lips parted.

"Yes?" Maura's heart began beating erratically and she had what Jane would describe as butterflies in her stomach.

"Stay?" Jane's raw voice became husky.

"Make love to me, Jane."


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: I believe this is the first chapter I've written that begins exactly where the last chapter ended without any gaps. CharlieTheCAG was on to my makeup sex plan. It can't all be a surprise, I guess. In any event, I promised someone a steamy scene and here it is. -DKC_

**Slow and Steady – Chapter 19**

_"Make love to me, Jane."_

Jane took Maura by the hand and led her to the bedroom without saying a word. As she walked into the bedroom, she dropped Maura's hand and grabbed for her own shirt to pull over her head.

"Let me undress you," Maura whispered, stopping Jane's hands from going any further.

Jane dropped her arms, never taking her eyes off Maura as the smaller woman carefully removed Jane's t-shirt. Jane was completely bare underneath the t-shirt. Maura's eyes went to Jane's nipples, licking her lips as she watched them harden in the cool air. The doctor reached for the drawstring of Jane's sweats, but it was her turn to be stopped.

"You asked _me_ to make love to _you_," Jane husked.

Before Maura could respond, Jane was turning Maura around and pushing her honey hair to the side to reveal the zipper of the tight red dress. Jane's hands touched the back of Maura's neck, beginning to pull the zipper down. As more skin was revealed, Jane's mouth brushed the skin. Soft, breathy kisses were placed the full length of Maura's zipper. The scarred hands then slowly slipped the dress over Maura's shoulders, turning the doctor around as the dress hit the floor.

"Leave it," Maura demanded when she caught Jane's eyes glancing at the dress crumpled on the floor.

The smile on Jane's face quickly disappeared into a look of absolute lust. Her hands circled Maura's upper torso before she released the clasp of her bra. Her fingers then lowered the bra straps down Maura's shoulders. As the bra dropped to the ground, she knelt in front of Maura.

"Oh," Maura gasped at the sight of Jane kneeling before her.

Jane slid the doctor's panties down her toned legs infuriatingly slowly. She then ran her hands up the back of Maura's legs until she reached the doctor's ass. She gripped the doctor's ass, pulling her core closer to Jane's face.

"Maura," the brunette droned as she ran the tip of her nose across the space just below the doctor's navel.

Between Jane's grip on her ass and that Jane was noticeably breathing in her scent, Maura could not prevent her hips from bucking against Jane's face. This brought a short, quiet chuckle from Jane who only gripped Maura's ass harder.

"Jane," came the moaning plea from Maura as Jane's tongue dipped lower and missed making contact with her clit by just millimeters.

Jane looked up at Maura as she continued circling the area near Maura's clit. And then she jerked Maura toward her and flattened her tongue against Maura's clit. The doctor groaned as she gripped Jane's shoulders for balance. Her legs immediately felt like liquid and she worried she wouldn't be able to hold herself up. Jane's tongue began making tight circles around the swollen clit, bringing Maura to the edge and then backing off in intensity. The teasing was driving the doctor crazy, but the wait was worth it as Jane's tongue took a swipe through Maura's folds and lapped up her wetness.

"Good god, Jane," Maura moaned, digging her nails into Jane's shoulders.

Jane grunted as Maura's fingernails dug into her shoulders sending a vibration deep into Maura's core that was beyond heavenly. Following that grunt deep into Maura was Jane's tongue. She pushed in as deep as she could, reveling in the moans coming from the woman above her. Her tongue pushed in and pulled out of Maura a number of times until she realized the doctor was ready to let go. She ran her tongue back up to Maura's clit where she circled it once more before placing her entire mouth on the protruding clit and sucking. The suction allowed Maura to let go, her body trembling with pleasure.

Once her trembling subsided, Maura looked into Jane's eyes and silently begged for more. Jane stood and pressed her glistening mouth to Maura's. Her own taste now on her lips, Maura was revved up and wanting more of Jane. She reached for the drawstring of Jane's sweats once more and this time was successful in untying the drawstring. Sliding Jane's sweatpants down her long legs quickly, Maura found Jane to be bare underneath her pants, just as she had been under her t-shirt.

"So…" Jane drawled. "Is this what you wanted?"

Maura answered by first pushing Jane back against the bed and motioning for Jane to scoot back. Maura crawled to Jane, straddling her naked hips.

"I could be fucked by anyone," Maura whispered, her eyes locked on Jane's. "But there is only one person I want to make love to me."

Jane's brow had crinkled at the thought of what Maura had first said. The second part of what she said caused Jane's hips to involuntarily thrust up into Maura's. Maura dipped down, pressing her chest into Jane's, their nipples brushing.

"Of course, I love it when you fuck me, too," Maura seductively purred into Jane's ear.

With that, Jane flipped Maura over, reversing their position entirely. She thrust her hips into Maura's, gripping her own breasts as she did so. Her hands dropped to Maura's chest, kneading her magnificent breasts. She used her knee to spread Maura's legs, kneeling between the now spread legs. She pressed forward, her own wetness meeting Maura's. Maura's moan was all Jane needed to hear to proceed. As she thrust into Maura's clit again, the doctor lifted her feet off the bed and pressed her heels into the back of Jane's hips.

"Jesus Christ!" Jane cried at the sensation.

The two women settled into the perfect rhythm, Jane grunting and Maura moaning with each thrust. When they could bear to open their eyes, they'd look at one another, displaying their love and pure want.

"God, please," Maura implored Jane to maintain her rhythm, but Jane had stilled her hips.

Though Jane stilled, it was for the pleasure of Maura. The detective reached behind her own ass, sliding her wrist below her own silk and reaching Maura's lips with her fingers. Their clits still pressed together in that position, Jane inserted a finger into Maura's wet pussy.

"Holy shit!" Maura screamed. It was the third time Jane heard Maura swear since she arrived and she found it beyond stimulating.

Jane began a gentle rhythm inside Maura, moving her hips in the very small movements their position would allow.

"More!" Maura panted.

Jane inserted another finger and was rewarded by a low rumble in Maura's throat. The tempo the two women set was pushing them both closer and closer to orgasm. Jane's clit was throbbing and despite the awkward reach to touch Maura, she was finding her thrusting in and out of Maura electrifying.

"Just…" Maura panted. "A bit…" her words came between thrusts. "Harder."

Instead of adding force to her thrusts, Jane added another finger. Maura's moan was loud and desperate. She was close to climax and Jane could feel both of their walls closing in.

"Fuck! Maura!" Jane groaned.

And then, as if it they were one, they both reached the precipice. Letting go in the only way they possibly could—together.

As their panting and moaning subsided, Maura lowered her legs to the bed and Jane collapse forward, her hair splaying out on Maura's ample chest.

"Oh, Jane," Maura breathed.

Jane lifted her head and kissed Maura's chin, a grin breaking out on her face.

Eventually Jane rolled off of Maura and enveloped her best friend in her arms. What they had done—what Jane had given Maura—was definitely not fucking. This was love.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: The end of the road for this story feels bittersweet. There will be other stories, I promise. Thank you all for your kind reviews, many of which put a smile on my face and I won't soon forget. I hope this final chapter does this story justice. I put a bit of my heart in this one. -DKC_

**Slow and Steady – Chapter 20**

"Maura," Jane hollered from the side door as she carried a bag of fresh bread into the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm right here," Maura answered, coming around the corner into the kitchen.

The doctor approached Jane, placing a hand on either side of her face and kissing her softly before taking the bag and placing it on the kitchen island.

"Is Ma here?" Jane asked.

"She went to get something from the guesthouse."

Taking the rare opportunity alone with the doctor, Jane put her arms out against the counter, effectively pinning the doctor between them. She then leaned in and pressed her lips to the doctor's. It didn't take long for Maura to respond by gripping Jane's hips and tracing her bottom lip with her tongue. The kiss became heated quickly, but was put on ice suddenly when Angela came abruptly through the door Jane had just entered through.

"Oh!" Angela was nearly as startled as Jane and Maura. The two friends, now lovers, had broken their kiss as the door opened, but were still in a rather intimate position.

"I didn't hear you drive up, Janie," Angela approached the two stunned women and kissed her eldest child on the cheek before approaching the fridge.

Jane raised her eyebrow at Maura, shocked that her mother didn't comment on the intimacy she walked in on. Jane untangled herself from the woman before her, but didn't make an effort to distance herself at all. The two women stood with their backs leaning against the island, their shoulders touching as they listened to Angela rattle off the ingredients she would need for the now traditional family dinner.

The afternoon continued on much the way it had started. Neither woman was shy in showing affection to the other nor did Angela comment on this new development. At one point Maura had sided with Angela about something and Jane retaliated by wrapping her arms around Maura from behind and tickling her relentlessly. Once Maura's laughter had died out, Jane kept her arms around Maura and simply stood holding the doctor as the conversation with the Rizzoli matriarch continued. It was as if nothing had changed. And maybe nothing had. These two women had always loved each other. They had always been touchy-feely with one another. Had they had wild, passionate sex? Yes. Did they still love and respect each other and share a friendship greater than any either had ever had? Yes.

Frankie was the first of the guests to arrive, followed by Frost and Korsak. True to his reputation, Tommy showed up late with TJ, but the patchwork family waited to start the meal until he arrived.

As the family sat around the table eating, there was no grand announcement that needed to be made. Maura and Jane were happy and everyone could see that. Jane was more forthcoming with the looks she reserved only for Maura. Maura reached out to touch Jane even more often than she would normally.

They didn't need to tell their friends and family that there had been a change in their relationship status because there was nothing sudden about it. They'd been moving toward this outcome for years, really. Slowly, steadily, they were always meant to be right here. At one point, when Jane pulled Maura into her side and kissed the top of her head, laughing at one of the doctor's useless facts, Jane caught Korsak winking at her mother as if to say it was about damn time. Jane didn't even have the urge to kick her former partner under the table.

"The policeman's ball is coming up," Korsak mentioned, the conversation continuing to flow along with good wine.

"Oh yeah, Frankie you gonna ask out Michaela Alberici? I hear she's newly divorced," Tommy teased.

"Shut up, Tommy!" Frankie threw his napkin and his brother.

"Now, boys," Angela chuckled.

"Frankie asked Michaela Alberici out to the junior prom and she turned him down," Jane explained to Maura who was utterly confused by the Rizzoli boys' interaction.

"That's terrible!" Maura responded, patting Frankie's arm from her seat.

"Nah, I think I'll challenge Janie to a basketball game to see who gets to take Maura," Frankie teased his sister who responded by glaring at him. If looks could kill.

"And to think I felt bad for you," Maura joked, pulling her hand back away from Frankie.

The entire table erupted in laughter, including Jane who was grinning from ear to ear. Not able to contain herself, Jane leaned over and kissed Maura on the cheek, unafraid of who noticed or what their reaction would be. This seemed right and she was tired of denying herself what was right for her.

As the conversation continued around them, Maura looked over and noticed just how truly happy her best friend was. Seeing Jane happy was the greatest thing Maura had ever discovered. She reached for Jane's hand under the table, interlacing their fingers. Maura leaned into Jane; her mouth just below her ear while everybody else at the table was concentrating on Frankie.

"I love you, Jane. I love this. Thank you for sharing all of it with me."

A stray tear escaped Jane's eye and Maura reached up to catch it. She knew that it was a happy tear, not like the tears she'd caused Jane before. Happiness looked good on Jane and she was awfully proud of herself for having a hand in it.

"You know I'm going to have to have my way with you tonight, right?" Jane whispered into Maura's ear, causing the doctor to choke briefly on the wine she was in the process of swallowing.

The entire table turned toward Maura to make sure she was okay. She couldn't form words, instead waving them off and encouraging them to continue their conversation. She felt herself blushing, those now familiar butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

Instead of answer Jane, a feat Maura couldn't conquer in the moment, she reached down and clenched Jane's upper thigh. Like everything else between the two, it wasn't necessary for her to articulate a response. The look she gave Jane said it all.


End file.
